Time with you whom there was too little
by Erina0316
Summary: Harry keeps blaming him because it lost the Sirius. In the evening a change in the two-way mirror of the Sirius.
1. Chapter 1 Feelings of remorse

**Time with you whom there was too little **

Summary: Harry keeps blaming him because it lost the sirius. In the evening a change in the two-way mirror of the Sirius.

* * *

Chapter 1 Feelings of remorse

The evening when a class was over.

Harry did not come back to the dormitory and appeared in the garden alone.

And he sat down on the place.

"Sirius."

As for Harry, it was not yet received the reality that Sirius died.

The rearranging of the feeling was not done even if he understood it with the head.

"Sirius I am not yet believed. That you have disappeared. But you did not become such a thing if I was not stuck in the trap of Voldemort. I'm sorry. Sirius."

Straight tears ran it down from cheeks the next moment.

Harry filled up the face on a knee. And, he began to weep.

Several minutes later.

The sense that a hand was put on a shoulder of Harry quietly did it.

Harry was crying, wipe tears and turned around.

There was nobody near.

"Is it imagination?"

Harry stood up.

And he returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 The change of the mirror

**Time with you whom there was too little**

* * *

Chapter 2 The change of the mirror

Harry is in a grate hall after dinner, and went to bedroom dormitory.

He took out a broken mirror put away in a trunk and sat on a bed.

It is two-way mirror passed from Sirius by Number Twelve Grimmauld Place on the separation occasion.

"Sirius .If I was not deceived, you did not become such a thing. As for time that I was able to spend with you, I was too short."

Something seemed to have been reflected in the mirror for an instant.

Harry stared at the fragment of the mirror.

There is not the change in particular.

Harry put a mirror away in a trunk and closed a cover.

At night.

Harry lay in a bed and closed his eyes.

However, he was not able to sleep peacefully.

Death of Sirius generated in the Department of Mysteries revived as a nightmare.

"Sirius Because of me, I'm sorry."

Tears stream down cheeks of Harry.

And several minutes later.

"Harry, Harry."

He heard the voice that somebody called, and Harry was able to open eyes slowly.

* * *

**Author's Note**:Please look forward to Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion with Sirius prequel

**Time with you whom there was too little**

* * *

**Author's Note**:() in the sentence is a monolog.

* * *

Chapter3 Reunion with Sirius prequel 

"Who is it? It is anyone? "

Harry got up wearing glasses. And he noticed that the inside of the trunk became bright.

Harry went down from a bed while being careful not to make a sound.

And he opened the cover of the trunk quietly.

The part of the fragment of the mirror of the Sirius emits light.

(Indeed..., from here...?)

He was half in doubt, and Harry stared at the mirror.

A voice with the learning by hearing sounded just after that.

"Hear? Harry. It is me."

(Sirius...!?)

Harry put slight expectation and picked up a wand.

"Reparo!"

A broken mirror is restored.

So as not to wake up sleeping Ron and other everyone, Harry put on invisibile cloak while taking care.

And He got away from the bedroom quietly.

Harry stood in the corridor.

He had the restored mirror in the hand, and lifted it up to the height of the face.

He thought that it did not have even to be found by someone, and it remained wearing an invisibile cloak.

"Sirius..."

Harry is the trembling voice and called his name.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion with Sirius sequel

**Time with you whom there was too little**

* * *

Chapter 4 Reunion with Sirius sequel

A mirror adds to brightness and forms the figure of the person slowly.

And it was shown, Harry wanted to see his godfather's Sirius.

"Harry."

Sirius in a mirror smiled.

"Sirius...? Is it really Sirius? "

"Ah, it is me. "

"Are you dead?"

Sirius nodded to Harry's question slowly.

"Sorry, Harry. You embittered by this away."

Sirius cut off the words, as Harry cried.

"Sirius! I'm sorry. Because of me!!"

"Harry does not need to blame yourself that much. My death is not your fault at all."

"But you did not become such a thing if I was not stuck in the trap of Voldemort!! I have stopped your time. Really, I'm sorry. "

Tears ran it down from eyes of Harry.

"Don't be sorry. Harry, you are not bad at all. Don't down on yourself any more by my thing. I want you to become happy. "

"Sirius, but."

It wanted still to say something and the Sirius controlled Harry who had opened its mouth gently.

He was not able to watch the figure that Harry suffered from a guilty conscience more than this.

"Harry, you don't have to say another word."

"Sirius."

Harry is the eyes moist with tears, and looked at Sirius.

"Two years that you were able to spend with me may have been time when it was a little for you, but it was time when it was significant for me. And I was very glad of you believed my innocence above all, and having waited all the time. I was not able to live with you. But do not forget Harry. There is me near you even if I do not see a figure. I watch you all the time. "

"Sirius."

A little Harry smiled.

The Sirius also shows the smile to his smile seeing in a reassured manner.

"It was relieved to see the expression of you a little, Harry. I am painful in the obsessed expression as being in the garden."

"When I was in the garden."

When crying alone in the garden because of the evening, Harry recalled the sense of the hand that had been felt in the shoulder.

"Was that Sirius?"

"Become anxious. It came to see a situation. "

The warm thing spread in Harry's heart.

"I seemed to somewhat encourage me and was glad to be gentle. Though I thought whether it was imagination because there was nobody when I turned around, it was not so. You were watching my thing. Thank you, Sirius."

"Probably, it will be better to return to the room soon. I was sorry to wake up Harry."

"No. It was glad to talk with you."

Harry said so and smiled at Sirius.

He has realized that this might be the end speak with the Sirius at the same time.

"Harry, I will always be beside you. In your immediate side. As for not only me but also James and Lily. The ones that love us never really leave us. It keeps living in your heart forever."

Leaving the language, the figure of Sirius disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

**Author's Note**:In the next chapter, this story is the last. Please look forward to. 


	5. Chapter 5 To tomorrow of hope

**Time with you whom there was too little**

* * *

**Author's Note**:It is the final chapter in this chapter.

* * *

The final chapter To tomorrow of hope

Straight tears ran with cheeks of Harry after Sirius disappeared from a mirror.

When Harry wiped tears by hand in a hurry, he came back to the bedroom.

Harry put a mirror away while warning the prudence not to make a sound. And he took off invisibile cloak.

Harry lay again afterwards in a bed.

The words that Sirius left last were branded on his mind.

The words of the Sirius gave courage to Harry just a little. Courage for Harry who lost him to step forward to one step again.

(Thank you, Sirius. I do my best forward little by little from tomorrow. Therefore watch me.)

END

* * *

**Postscript**:Thank you for reading to the last minute. 

This story is fan fiction of my first Harry Potter.

When the review and the impression can be gotten, it is glad.


End file.
